Unexpected love
by kanelvr
Summary: Lindsey has car trouble and finds a deserted old house..well at least she thinks is desrted and comes across kane and she knows she is in trouble.R
1. Default Chapter

UNEXPECTED LOVE CHAP1

Lindsey drove down a dark deserted road. She was lost, she was suposed to be at her moms house 3hrs ago. She kept trying to call and got no awnser until finally her phone died. There were no liveable houses, just a road with an old baseball field, and old busted up homes that looked as if they were about to colapse. Her windshied whipers moved quickly whiping away the heavy snow that fell from the sky. She could barely see in front of her. There was no use in turning around because she had turned down many diffrent streets and she would just whind up getting even more lost. She listened to her music slightly bobing her head. The roads were horrible and she had been sliding all night. She dug in her purse looking to find some gum to wetin up her mouth a bit. Due to not having any food or drinks in the pasy 5 hrs. Her gas was on empty and there were no gas stations for miles and she didnt know how to get to any of them. The car started stalling, and she knew that wasnt good.

"Shit!"she said as the car came to a halt and, and completly turned off. There was no heat in the car, and it was only 10 degrees out if that. She got out looking around to see if any civilization was near by but there was no sign.

"god why me?"she asked as she pulled her sweatshirt tighter. She knew that was no one coming anytime soon so she walked hoping to find a house she could find soem help at. She was freezing and tired. she looked at her watch it read 1:00 am. She sighed and approached a house that loked pretty decent. Itw as old but at least she wouldnt freeze her ass off. she ran up the porch and while she was walking one of her feet fell throught the stairs, and she heard some rats scram away. When she walked inside there was an old couch, and sme tables in there. No one hadnt lived there in years it looked like. She saw a candle laying on one of the tables and lit it with the lighter she had in her pocket. She sat down on the couch watching a dust flew up in the air she coughed, and then laied down.

"This is disgusting!"she said and then blew that candle out, and fell asleep.

Kane walked in early the next morning, and was angry, why was this woman in his house? He stayd down stairs in a dimly lit room with a bed, a bathroom, and a fridge with a microwave. He never cooked much. He walked up the steps, and into the livingroom where the girl slept. The girl had Auburn hair just past her shoulders that was straight, and looked to be about 120lbs, and 5'3. She was pretty but that didnt matter to Kane. She turned slightly flickering her eyes open. She then sat up and looked around the room. kane stood there and watched her surprised that she didnt spot him that was until she heard him sigh she saw him and screamed.

OK its pretty late and im tired so ill updated ASAP!! PLEASE REVIEW! Lynds!


	2. chapter2

UNEXPECTED LOVE 2

"W-who are you?"she managed to stamemr out, Standing up quickly.

"Lady I live here the question is, is who are you?"Kane replied in a not so friendly tone.

"I-I didnt think anyone lived here." she replied.

"Thats not what I asked you!"He said raising his voice. She was now freightened. Kane took a couple steps closer to her.

"My name is Lindsey just please stay there!"She said walking backwards. All Kane did was laugh, and walked closer. She knew it was what she had to do, Lindsey ran over to the door, and twisted and tugged on the handle...It wouldnt budge. Kane now dangerously close. She turned around her back now to the door, Kane now only about 3ft away. Lindsey had tears in her eyes. "Aww whats wrong are you...scared?"Kane asked as he pushed himself up against her, crushing her into the door.

N-no."she replied in a shaky tone. Kane laughed and took her hair into his hand and started playing with it, smelling it. kane had her body still crushed up against the door, and he looked at her and her eyes were tightly closed. Lindsey didnt know what to do this guy was a physco!..she didnt even know who he was! Why couldnt she just leave, why did he have to keep her here? She questioned herself.

"your c-crushing me."she said softly.

"am I?"Kane asked sarcastically.

"yes."she said, and had no other choice but to do this, Lindsey raised her knee and nailed him where the sun dont shine. Kane quickly grabed himself, and fell to the floor, cradling himself. He blinked trying to ease away the pain. Lindsey knew this would be her only chance to get away so she went for the stairs.

"Fucking Bitch!"Kane yelled. Lindsey didnt get far until she felt him grab onto her ankle. She tugged but he had a good grip. In one quick move he pulled her leg from underneath her with only one arm the other one still placed by his groin. Lindsey came crashing to the floor. Her head taking in most of the impact...She was knocked out cold. Kane crawled over to her limp body, and picked her up. He carried her downstairs. He placed her on his bed. She was defidently going to pay for what she did! Kane was angry and he sat down in a chair in the far croner, and watched her. 10min later Lindsey twitched, this gettign Kanes attention. She sat up and looked around the room. Lindsey gathered her thoughts of what just happened. This man was defidently crazy. he just sat there watching her. Lindsey rubbed her head, It was throbbing in pain. Kane walked over to the fridge and grabed and ice pack.

"put this on it."he said tossing it over to her.

"No"she said not even bothering to touch it.

"I said put it on there!"Kane said grabing the ice pack off the bed, and Put it against her head not so gently.

"ouch!"Lindsey winced at the pain.

"your gonna pay for what you did!"Kane growled out. Lindseys head snaped up to look at him...She knew she was in for it.Kane chuckled at her reaction. Lindsey held the ice pack there while Kane went on the other side of the bed, and crawlked on it. Lindsey tried to scoot away but Kane grabed onto her hips pulling her close to his body.

"you know you could always kiss it to make it better."Kane whispered in her ear. Lindsey was disgusted..She knew what he meant by that and there was no way she would ever do that!

"That disgusting!"

"then you would rather have me beat your ass."kane said in a sharp tone that sent chills down her spine.

"n-no."she said and Kane pulled her onto his lap.

"well then whats your choice?"Kane whispered. This took all of Lindseys will power.

"The first one."she said softly not even being able to say what he wanted.

Kane laughed"Good cause that ones my favorate." She dint know what to do, she had just told this man something that she had swore to never do!


End file.
